My Immortal
by Lady-Red-Sama25
Summary: Tyki retrouve Lavi, deux ans après que celui-ci se soit fait enlevé par le Comte Millénaire. Seulement, Lavi ne se souvient plus de lui.


**Petite fic sur Lavi x Tyki, mon couple favori. J'ai imaginé cette fic en écoutant « My Immortal » de Evanescence, d'où le titre ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**MY IMMORTAL :**

_« Attendez, Comte ! Que comptez vous lui faire ? »_

_« Rien du tout, mon petit Tyki. »_

_« Alors pourquoi l'emportez vous ? » _

_« Je te l'ai déjà dit… Il m'intéresse. Il pourra nous être utile ! »_

_« Penser qu'il vous révèlera quelque chose, c'est mal le connaître ! » _

_« J'ai mes techniques… Ne t'inquiètes pas va, il reviendra saint et sauf. »_

_« … »_

**XXX**

« Un rêve… » Dit faiblement l'homme à la peau cendrée, tout en se redressant. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pour dégager ses yeux, couleur or. Ses deux billes brillant comme des soleil, regardèrent dans la direction de la table de chevet, dessus, s'y trouvait un anneau. Cet anneau était de couleur argent. Cet anneau, un peu usé, était une boucle d'oreille, et pas n'importe laquelle… Celle de Lavi. Il la portait souvent à son oreille gauche, elle se mariait à merveille avec son uniforme… Du moins, dans ses souvenirs, avant que le Comte l'emporte avec lui, il y a deux ans de cela. Depuis ce jour, il ne lui avait pas été autorisé de le voir, ne serait-ce une fois. Souvent, il s'était demander ce qu'il était devenu. Etait-il mort ?

Cette idée déplu fortement au beau brun. Il soupira et se leva de son lit. L'été arrivant à grand pas depuis quelques temps, Tyki ne dormait plus qu'avec un simple pantalon de pyjama, noir.

Lentement, d'un pas un peu mou, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, située à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Depuis une année environ, le dit Mikk avait prit comme habitude de dormir dans l'arche. Il y avait même élu son domicile, depuis que sa face « noire » avait prit le dessus sur sa face « blanche ». Il rentra dans cette salle de bain et prit une douche. Ensuite, il s'habilla, de manière simple : un jean bleu foncé, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à manche courte, dont le col était en V et de couleur noire.

La chaleur de la journée commençant à se faire sentir, le Noah se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il regarda un instant le ciel, de couleur azure, il n'y avait aucun nuage présent dans le ciel. Alors, il baissa les yeux.

En bas, il y avait une petite cour **(1) **au milieu, il y avait une fontaine, où s'écoulait de l'eau. Non loin d'ici, il y avait un petit parc avec du gazon, où Road venait souvent pour s'amuser. Au milieu de ce parc, s'écoulait un petit ruisseau. De part et d'autres de ce parc, il y avait une grande diversité d'arbres : une grand saule pleureur dominait le parc, il était situé au bord de ce petit ruisseau. Tyki aimait aller là-bas en journée. Le bruit ruisselant de l'eau, ainsi que l'odeur de la nature très présente à cet endroit était très agréable. Il aimait cette odeur. Cette odeur le relaxait et lui permettait de s'évader un moment, même si, par moments, de plus en plus fréquents, il s'y sentait un peu seul. Il lui manquait quelque chose et il savait très bien quoi.

Son regard dériva, une nouvelle fois vers la fontaine : le bruit des rires de Road le faisait revenir à la réalité. Elle courait vers le parc, dans la précipitation, elle bouscula quelqu'un, oui… Un rouquin, un homme semblait-il…. Tyki écarquilla les yeux : il ne pouvait pas y avoir plusieurs rouquin sur l'arche ! Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Précipitamment, il quitta sa chambre et descendit dehors. Une inquiétude l'envahissait : depuis deux ans, il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle. Il lui arrivait même parfois de penser que le Comte l'avait tué. Il avait peur que ce rouquin, dans la cour, ne soit qu'une illusion, dû à sa souffrance.

Il franchit la porte avec précipitation et sortit dehors. Devant lui, un rouquin, borgne, aux yeux d'émeraudes, marchait, sans but, perdu dans ses pensées. Il en était sûr maintenant : Lavi était bien vivant !

« Lavi ! » s'écria l'homme à la peau cendrée. Le rouquin, en entendant son nom releva la tête. Tyki courut dans la direction du jeune garçon et le prit dans ses bras. De son côté, le borgne n'émit aucune objection à cette étreinte. Il restait là, sans bouger, attendant que le plus vieux le lâche.

« Dieu soit loué ! Tu es vivant ! » S'exclama Tyki, tout en resserrant son étreinte. Lavi émit un étrange petit grognement, il semblait se sentir étouffé par le Noah qui le serrait dans ses bras. En entendant cela, l'aîné le lâcha. Il le regarda de haut en bas. Il ne semblait pas avoir été maltraité. Il portait un pantalon blanc, ainsi qu'une chemise noire, dont les manches étaient mi-longue, donc lui arrivaient jusqu'aux coudes. Les deux premiers boutons n'étaient pas attachés, laissant son cou exposé. L'homme brun le regarda affectueusement : il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs… Il était même plus beau que dedans.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu viennes à moi ! »

Le rouquin ouvrit timidement la bouche et finit par sortir un mot.

« … Excusez moi mais… Qui êtes vous ? » Les yeux de Tyki s'écarquillèrent : il ne se souvenait pas de lui ? Ils s'étaient battus, à maintes reprises ! Et lorsque le Comte avait voulut s'en prendre à lui, il l'avait protégé.

« Tu ne … te souviens pas… de moi ? » dit douloureusement Tyki. Le regard du rouquin, auparavant, toujours habité par une lueur vive, était à présent vide.

« Votre visage… ne me dit rien… » Hésita un instant l'adolescent. Une ombre apparut alors derrière les deux garçons. Cette ombre était imposante, grosse et ne suscitait rien de bon. Tyki se retourna lentement.

« Comte ! » s'exclama le rouquin surpris. L'aîné resserra alors encore plus son étreinte. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi le 1er apôtre l'avait interdit de voir durant ces deux longues années : il lui avait effacé la mémoire.

« Mon petit Lavi ! Je t'avais interdit de venir ici ! » Commença le Comte Millénaire. Malgré son éternel sourire, il se dégageait de lui une aura maléfique : il semblait irrité, déçut.

« Pardonnez moi Comte… » Faiblement, Lavi se dégagea de l'étreinte de Noah du plaisir et alla aux côtés du Comte Millénaire.

« Vous lui avez effacer la mémoire ? » demanda Tyki, en serrant les poings. Sous cette question, le Faiseur demanda à l'adolescent de repartir vers le château car il devait parler avec Mikk. Sans se poser de question, Lavi s'exécuta : il partit dans le sens opposé du grand immeuble de luxe dans lequel logeait le Noah. Il se retourna légèrement et regarda une dernière fois l'homme à la peau cendré puis partit, pour de bon. Tyki avait, une nouvelle fois, la même sensation qu'il y a deux ans : on lui arrachait l'exorciste, une nouvelle fois. Cette pensée lui déchira le cœur.

« C'est exact. Je lui aie effacé la mémoire. C'est qu'il pourrait être un allié précieux à notre clan. » Continua le Comte, avec son sourire éternel.

« Pourquoi m'avoir empêché de l'approcher ? » demanda le Noah, en haussant légèrement plus la voix.

« Mon petit Tyki… Il y a des sentiments… qui sont inutiles pour les Noah. Ce serait embêtant que notre petit Lavi vienne à nourrir les mêmes sentiments que toi, à son égard. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulut l'éloigner de toi. D'ailleurs, je compte bien continuer mes projets. Tiens toi à l'écart de lui pendant un moment, tu veux ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit perturbé. » Sur ces mots, le Faiseur partit dans la même direction que le rouquin précédemment. Sans doute allait-il le rejoindre ?

**XXX**

Il devait être tard maintenant. Tyki ne parvenait pas à dormir. La vision de Lavi partant avec le Comte le perturbait. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de le voir, et encore moins de l'oublier. Irrité, il se leva de son fauteuil, prit son paquet de cigarette et sortit dehors, dans le but de pouvoir fumer et se détendre un peu.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut une ombre, allongée sur le sol. L'homme à la peau cendrée s'approcha et reconnut Lavi : son regard vide fixait les étoiles. Sentant quelqu'un s'approcher, celui-ci tourna le regard. Il se redressa légèrement.

« Lavi… » Dit affectueusement le Noah, tout en s'approchant du rouquin. Doucement, il s'accroupit devant le jeune garçon, qui le fixait. Se souvenant de son amnésie, il tenta de se présenter.

« Je m'appelle Tyki Mikk… »

Lavi, une nouvelle fois la bouche.

«… Tyki ? » Dit faiblement le rouquin. Entendre son nom prononcé par la bouche de l'ancien exorciste résonnait comme une légère teinte dans sa tête. Cette voix, elle était tellement belle, tellement claire…

« Je te connais, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le borgne.

« Hein .. ? » demanda l'adulte surpris : se souvenait-il de lui ? Avait-il retrouvé certaines parties de sa mémoire en le voyant ?

« Ta voix… Elle éveille quelque chose en moi… D'étrange. » Continua timidement le rouquin.

« Et bien… je ne peux pas te le cacher… » Confirma le Noah, tout en riant légèrement. Lavi leva sa main en direction de l'adulte et la posa, doucement, sur la joue de Tyki. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à lui prendre délicatement sa main, l'enlever de sa joue et d'embrasser chacun des doigts de l'adolescent, tendrement.

« Il est tard… Tu dois être fatigué. Viens avec moi. » À l'aide de la main qu'il tenait, il aida l'adolescent à se lever, tel un véritable gentleman et l'amena vers sa chambre. Ensuite, il l'assit sur son lit et lui dit, tendrement :

« Tu peux dormir ici. Tu seras en sécurité ici. »

« Le Comte… doit me chercher. » déclara le borgne, à voix basse. Délicatement, l'aîné caressa l'une des joues du rouquin, avec le dos de sa main, ce qui fit un peu rougir ce dernier. Ravi de l'effet de ce geste d'affection sur Lavi, il sourit. Il laissa tomber sa main sur l'épaule de plus jeune, continuant ses caresses.

« Dors. Je ne le laisserais pas te prendre. »

Paisiblement, le Noah s'assit sur le parquet, contre le lit sur lequel était logé le rouquin. Sentant le parfum que dégageait l'ancien exorciste, Tyki s'endormit paisiblement.

Les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent d'abords l'aîné. Il grogna légèrement, puis se souvint de la nuit dernière : Lavi regardant les étoiles, leur discussion, et tous les deux, qui s'endormant ici… Tyki écarquilla, une nouvelle fois, les yeux puis se retourna rapidement. Il vit le rouquin, qui dormait encore. Il avait un visage tellement paisible… Avec son index, le Noah du plaisir retraça les lèvres de son bien-aimé. Elles étaient si douces, si attirantes.

A ce moment-là, Tyki Mikk prit une décision : il se promit de se rapprocher de Lavi et de le protéger contre tous les dangers, même si le Comte exige à le reprendre. Il n'hésiterait pas à se dresser contre lui. Ses doigts partirent de ces lèvres pulpeuses, passant par son cou, son épaule et terminèrent à la taille. Là, le Noah s'arrêta. Lorsqu'il pensait à descendre plus bas, il était dévoré par un désir… Un désir prédateur, si puissant qu'il serait capable de violer l'exorciste. Faire cela serait le trahir. Le rouquin commençait tout juste à le connaître, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance ainsi, voir même pire, il pourrait le détester.

Suite à cette pensée, l'adulte se leva et partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il revint, il s'aperçut que l'exorciste dormait encore. Alors, délicatement il toucha la joue de l'endormit et lui chuchota.

« Lavi… Réveille toi. ». A cet appel, l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il avait une petite mine endormie, ne le rendant que plus mignon qu'il l'était déjà.

« Vas donc prendre une douche, ça va te rafraîchir. » lui conseilla l'aîné. Le borgne hocha la tête et s'exécuta, après avoir chercher la salle de bain. Il paraissait tellement frêle, tellement innocent, que le seul désire du Noah était de le prendre dans ses bras à la sortit de la douche. Il pourrait enfin goûter sa peau, en commençant par lui sucer et lui embrasser son cou. Pour étouffer ses cris, il l'embrasserait goulûment. Après cela, il le porterait vers le lit, le poserait dessus et continuerait ses caresses, de l'épaule vers le haut de la cuisse, en passant par le bras. Il ne quitterait pas ses lèvres et continuerait l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que sa résistance, ses plaintes et ses pleurs s'atténuent. Ensuite, il s'attaquerait à son dos, en embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ses plaintes deviendraient alors gémissements… Tyki Mikk rougit sous cette pensée et reprit ses esprits. Quel débauché il était pour oser penser à violer son bien-aimé.

A ce moment, le rouquin sortit de la salle de bain. Toujours bouleversé par sa pensée la plus récente, il se contenta juste de sourire.

« Dis moi Lavi… Que t'as fait le Comte durant deux ans ? » Demanda alors le Noah, dans le but de réentendre la voix si limpide du plus jeune.

« Je… Il… » Balbutia Lavi, troublé.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda d'une voix tendre l'autre homme.

« Deux ans… »

« Hein ? » s'étonna Tyki.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… » Bégaya une nouvelle fois le rouquin. Deux larmes, à la lueur semblable à du cristal, coulèrent sur les joues du rouquin. « Je… Je ne me souviens de rien… » A ce moment là, l'adolescent éclata en sanglot. Tyki resta surpris, sans rien dire : il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était aussi dur de se souvenir de rien, d'aucun événement de sa vie passée. Jugeant irraisonnable de lui poser d'autres questions sur ses souvenirs, il lui prit la main et l'emmena dehors.

Aujourd'hui aussi, il faisait beau : le soleil brillait, il faisait chaud. Néanmoins, une légère brise pouvait se faire sentir, ce qui n'était pas désagréable, au contraire !

Tous les deux, main dans la main, marchèrent vers le parc, non loin du bâtiment de Tyki. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, guidait Lavi, sans lui dire où ils allaient. Ils entrèrent dans ce par cet traversèrent une allée décorée par une multitude d'arbres. Ils dévièrent le chemin pour aller se poser près du ruisseau, contre le saule pleureur, dominant ce parc. Tyki lâcha Lavi et s'assied contre l'arbre. Le rouquin vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Où sommes nous ? » Demanda timidement l'adolescent à son aîné.

« C'est l'endroit où je vais pour me reposer. Il a un effet relaxant sur moi. Il me permet de me détendre… » Il tourna son regard vers l'ancien exorciste, qui le regardait, tout en l'écoutant attentivement. En voyant ce spectacle, le Noah eut un léger rire. Puis il demanda au plus jeune :

« Et toi ? Où est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » Demanda l'adulte. Lavi réfléchit un instant puis finit par dire.

« Quand je suis avec toi, Tyki… » Il dit simplement. Le Noah du plaisir ria une nouvelle fois, flatté par la révélation du rouquin. L'adolescent le fixa, avec un léger regard d'incompréhension. Il ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Lentement, Lavi s'allongea sur l'herbe verte et posa sa tête sur les jambes de l'aîné.

« Lavi… » L'homme à la peau cendrée prononça le prénom du jeune garçon, d'une voix chaleureuse. Au même instant, le regard de l'adolescent fut remplit d'une tristesse soudaine et une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Quand tu dis mon nom… Une étrange sensation de chaleur et de tristesse envahit mon cœur… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça… c'est bizarre… » Il y eut un long silence. Une autre larme coula sur la joue du plus jeune.

« Je pleurs… ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… » Avec son index, le Noah essuya la larme coulant sur la joue de son bien-aimé. Tyki avait toujours pensé qu'il avait vécu son amour à sens unique. La réaction de l'organisme du pauvre Lavi face à sa voix laissait penser qu'auparavant, l'adolescent nourrissait aussi des sentiments à son égard.

«Tu as vraiment beaucoup changé… » Commença Tyki Mikk, le sourire aux lèvres.

«J'ai… changé ? » répéta Lavi, intrigué par la réflexion précédente du Noah.

« D'après mes souvenirs, tu avais une personnalité plutôt enjoué. Tu étais curieux de tout. Tu adressais toujours des sourires chaleureux à ceux qui t'entouraient. Tu aimais beaucoup en faire qu'à ta tête… Tu étais vraiment… » Tyki n'eut pas le courage de terminer sa phrase.

« J'étais mieux avant … ? » demanda Lavi, tristement. Une nouvelle fois, un désir ardent venait de l'envahir. Il était tenté par l'idée de toucher ses lèvres, de les dévorer. Il était presque irrésistible avec cette expression sur le visage.

« N'utilise pas cette tête pour m'attendrir ! C'est de la triche… » S'exclama Tyki en riant. En une minute, Lavi se redressa. Surpris par ce comportement soudain, le Noah balaya le parc du regard, détaillant chaque endroit visible dans son champ de vision. Une ombre étrange. Aussi imposante de celle du Comte, grotesque comme son costume. A ce moment là, Tyki comprit qu'il était venu chercher le rouquin, mais le Noah ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Il se leva et se plaça devant l'adolescent, de manière à le protéger.

« Mon petit Tyki… Je pensais avoir été clair ! » Commença le Faiseur, en haussant légèrement la voix. Tyki ne répondit pas. Il se contentait juste de faire obstacle au Comte.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Viens Lavi, suis moi ! » Ordonna le Comte Millénaire au jeune garçon. Les deux hommes pouvaient distinguer un léger énervement dans sa voix. Un peu inquiet, Lavi s'accrocha au tee-shirt de Tyki.

« Ne me force pas à m'énerver, tu veux ? » continua le Faiseur, un peu plus sévèrement. Sur cette phrase, Lavi s'exécuta. Il lâcha le Noah et s'avança vers le Comte. Puis il continua de marcher, en direction du château du Prince.

« Lavi ! » Cria Tyki, désespéré. Ce cri noua le cœur du rouquin mais il continua à avancer, comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Le Comte millénaire partit après lui.

**XXX**

Depuis deux jours maintenant, le rouquin était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il était habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir à manche courte. Il se sentait seul : il n'avait personne avec qui parler, ni rien à faire. Le rouquin si contentait juste de fixer le plafond. Il pensait, tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait oublié mais il n'y parvenait pas. C'était le trou noir…

« Deux ans… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Il dit à voix haute. Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint en tête. Il se souvint alors de sa discussion avec Tyki, de leurs confidences dans le parc, lorsqu'il a posé sa tête sur ses genoux. L'image de Tyki le hantait.

« …Tyki… » Il dressa sa main vers le plafond, pensant y voir le visage du Noah du plaisir, il y a deux jours de cela. Mais en vain, tout revint à la normal. L'illusion, si douce et si rassurante disparut. L'image de l'aîné redevint le plafond. Une larme coula sur la joue de Lavi.

« Mon petit Lavi… Pourquoi pleurs-tu ? » Le rouquin se redressa et se tourna vers la porte, de là où venait la voix.

« Ces sentiments sont inutiles, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était le Comte Millénaire, qui avait vu la scène que venait de lui affliger le rouquin. Il avança lentement vers l'adolescent, dont les larmes coulaient toujours sur sa joue.

« Ne vous… approchez pas… » Dit Lavi, tout en sanglotant. En même temps que ces paroles, il saisit son cache-œil de sa main tout en détournant le regard du Comte. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à arrêter ses larmes.

« Tu as l'air de souffrir… Viens avec moi, je vais te faire oublier ta douleur. » Même si ces paroles semblaient affectueuses, le rouquin ne savait que très bien ce qu'il voulait lui faire : lui effacer la mémoire, encore une fois. Il se retrouverait, une nouvelle fois perdu dans cet endroit, marchant sans aucune pensée ni aucun but. Il n'aurait plus de souvenir, plus de passion. Il aurait tout oublié, même sa rencontre avec le Noah.

« Je… Je ne veux pas… » Déclara l'adolescent, tout en hésitant, intimidé par la silhouette du Comte.

« Ces souvenirs sont néfastes ! Tu dois oublier tout ce que tu as ressenti ces derniers jours. » Insistait le Faiseur, tout en se rapprochant de sa cible. Toujours intimidé par le Comte, qui semblait un peu irrité, il baissa la tête.

« Viens avec moi. Tu verras tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. » Insistait encore le premier apôtre, tout en continuant son approche vers sa proie. Là, il lui saisit le poignet, pour pouvoir une plus grande emprise sur lui et pour que l'adolescent cesse sa résistance.

« Ne me… touchez pas. » Protesta le jeune garçon, en élevant un peu plus la voix, tout en tirant son poignet vers lui, de sorte à ne pas le suivre. Mais le Comte Millénaire restait sourd aux protestations du plus jeune et commença sa route vers un endroit que l'ancien exorciste connaissait bien : ses souvenirs commençaient ici. C'est là-bas que le Faiseur avait le pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire de ses cibles, pouvant ensuite les contrôler, telles des pantins dont il tirait les ficelles.

« … Tyki ! »

Le Comte Millénaire s'arrêta et se retourna vers le rouquin, le fixant d'un œil noir : avait-il bien entendu ? Il avait bien prononcé le nom du Noah du Plaisir, Joyd ? De son côté, l'adolescent continuait de se débattre, mais en vain… Le Comte avait beaucoup plus de force que lui.

« Que viens-tu de dire … ? » demanda le Comte, d'un ton sévère et intimidant. Surpris par le ton de la voix du Faiseur, Lavi leva la tête. C'était la première fois que le Comte lui parlait sur un tel ton. Son regard se figea, apeuré. Hors de lui, le Faiseur leva sa seule main disponible, près à gifler l'insolent. Lavi vit les cours moments de sa vie (c'est-à-dire ses souvenirs de ces derniers jours) défiler devant ses yeux. Allant de son premier souvenir, son réveil dans cette salle étrange, près du Comte Millénaire, suivit de sa rencontre avec le Noah, les moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, ce que le rouquin ne comprit pas. Avait-il peur ?

Deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le tirèrent à distance du Comte. L'adolescent avait échappé à la gifle de justesse. Il tourna la tête pour voir à qui appartenait ces bras si forts. Mais il reconnut une odeur familière, éveillant une douce et tendre chaleur dans son cœur. Il reconnut le visage de Tyki. Il était bien là, il ne rêvait pas cette fois !

« Désolé Comte. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser effacer sa mémoire une nouvelle fois. » Le Faiseur resta sous le choc. C'était la première fois que l'un de ses Noah s'opposait à ses décisions. Durant ce moment de choc, où le Comte semblait ne plus être présent, le Noah du plaisir, tenant l'ancien exorciste par la main, en profita pour fuir. Tous les deux, ils coururent vers un endroit éloigné du château du Comte, autre que la chambre de l'apôtre Joyd. Tous les deux, ils s'enfermèrent dans une petite maison, que Tyki n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. De son côté, Lavi semblait encore un peu secoué par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Son regard n'était plus vide, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu après qu'on lui ait effacer la mémoire. Ses yeux étaient habités par la crainte. Jugeant utile de rassurer l'adolescent, l'aîné amena le rouquin vers l'unique lit présent dans cette petite surface, qui servait de pièce de séjour, avec une cuisine en face de ce lit. Il l'assit dessus. Ensuite, le Noah s'accroupit devant l'ancien exorciste, et lui adressa un doux sourire, rassurant.

« Lavi… » Il prononça son nom, d'une voix tendre, essayant de le rassurer. Mais le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il savait déjà que le Comte allait se lancer à sa poursuite puis lui effacer la mémoire. Pourtant, il ne voulait rien oublier. Vu dans cet état, le rouquin semblait tellement pur, inoffensif, que le Noah avait de plus en plus de mal de se retenir. Du dos de sa main, Tyki caressa la joue de l'adolescent. Celui-ci leva légèrement la tête et fixa Tyki.

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'as jamais sourit depuis que l'on s'est rencontrer. » commença l'apôtre du plaisir, en lui souriant légèrement. Avant, Lavi souriait toujours, même aux inconnus, même à ses ennemis. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il n'avait jamais vu son bien-aimé aussi gai, aussi souriant qu'avant. Il avait le visage dénué sentiment et d'expression…

« Je ne sais pas… » Il releva encore plus sa tête vers le Noah, le regardant d'un regard tellement triste et mélancolique, qui fit beaucoup de peine à Tyki.

« Je ne peux pas… J'en suis incapable… » Continua faiblement le rouquin « Mais j'aime être avec toi Tyki… Je me sens bien… » Après un petit silence, le rouquin termina par demander, en le fixant :

« Est-ce de la joie ? » sous cette déclaration, le Noah rougit, il ne pouvait pas se contenir plus longtemps. Il saisit les deux poignets du rouquin et s'approcha dangereusement de sa tête. Il embrassa d'abord son front, puis sa joue et pour terminer, il exerça une légère pression sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé. Le Noah avait entendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Il rompit le baiser. Voyant que l'adolescent n'y mettait aucune objection, il l'embrassa encore, plus passionnément cette fois. A l'aide de la force qu'il exerçait sur les poignets du rouquin, il le renversa sur le lit, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. De son côté, l'adolescent se laissait faire, laissant la langue de son amant visiter sa bouche. Lorsque le Noah approfondit le baiser, le rouquin poussa un léger gémissement, ferma délicatement les yeux et entoura la nuque de l'ainé de ses deux bras. Tyki rompit une nouvelle fois le baiser, à ce moment là, l'adolescent rouvrit les yeux.

« Lavi… » Murmura le Noah sur un ton sensuel. En entendant son nom, l'œil unique du plus jeune se referma. A ce moment là, l'aîné s'attaqua au cou de son amant : il le mordilla et le suça, sous les gémissements du rouquin. Les main du Noah elles, faisaient leurs trajets… Partant de l'épaule, puis caressant ses bras, qui étaient enroulés autour de la nuque du dominant. L'une de ces mains baladeuses osa déboutonner le pantalon et la plonger, par la suite, près de l'intimité de l'adolescent.

« … Ah ! » Protesta le rouquin en tendant l'une de ses mains vers celle qui c'était aventuré sous la ceinture du pantalon. Tyki s'arrêta net. Il semblait que l'adolescent n'était pas très rassuré par les projets que le Noah avait planifié dans sa tête. L'homme à la peau cendré embrassa tendrement les lèvres du plus jeune.

« J'irais doucement, je te le promets. » il déclara, avec un petit rire. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois passionnément, poussant le rouquin à abandonner toute résistance.

**XXX**

A son réveil, le Noah prit ses vêtements, qui avaient été négligemment jetés par terre la nuit dernière et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain de cette petite maison. Une fois sortit de la douche, il voulut réveiller son rouquin et donc se dirigea vers le lit. Mais la vision qu'il eut de l'endormit le tentait beaucoup : sous le léger draps blanc, se trouvait son corps nu. Il dormait paisiblement, laissant à Tyki une vue assez satisfaisante sur ses longue jambes blanche, ainsi que son beau torse et sa nuque saisissante.

Avec ce spectacle, le Noah du plaisir fut possédé par une légère tentation, un désir charnel habitait tout son être. Lavi ouvrit les yeux à ce moment là. Il se redressa sous la couverture. Tyki ne su pas quoi dire. Il se contenta de sourire au rouquin, qui détourna le regard.

« Tu dois avoir faim. Je vais chercher de quoi manger. Je reviens. » Finit par dire le Noah, tout en mettant ses chaussures. Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il resta immobile.

« Profites-en pour t'habiller, tu veux ? » Puis la porte se ferma. Lavi, en prenant la couverture sur lui et ramassant ses vêtements, alla dans la salle de bain. Il resta quelques minutes dans la douche, réfléchissant sur certaines décisions à prendre, son passé… Puis il finit par sortir et par s'habiller. Il marcha, d'un pas lent et il s'arrêta net. Une silhouette dans le salon, elle semblait l'attendre. Le rouquin savait que ce n'était pas son amant. L'angoisse finit par l'envahir.

« Mon petit Lavi… Je sais que tu es là ! »

**XXX**

La journée était déjà bien avancée. Tyki avait un peu traîné devant certaines boutiques et en avait profiter pour acheter des cigarettes. Il arrivait dans l'allée de la maison, lorsqu'il vit que la porte était ouverte.

« Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama le Noah, lorsqu'il commença à courir, avec toute son énergie vers la maison. Il franchit le seuil de la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Juste la trace d'une personne sur le lit. Cette trace était étonnement très grosse. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui était venu ici pendant son absence. Il serra les poings puis s'empressa de partir à la recherche de son rouquin. Il fit plusieurs maisons, plusieurs rues. Ils ne devaient pas être loin…

Le soir était tombé, Tyki était désespéré. Il ne trouvait aucune trace du ravisseur. Son trajet l'avait ramené devant son appartement. Il s'appuya le dos contre le mur, face à la fontaine et fixa le sol, qui s'était coloré en noir avec l'arrivée de l'heure des ténèbres. Le Noah fut éclairé d'une idée. C'était bien le Comte Millénaire le coupable ? Il fronça alors les sourcils.

« Le château du Comte… Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ! » Il releva la tête, une nouvelle lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Une lueur révélant de la haine, de la cruauté. « Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! » Il s'exclama, hors de lui. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la route lorsqu'une ombre fit son apparition. Une ombre familière.

« … Lavi ! » Il s'exclama, rassuré.

« Abruti ! Où étais-tu passé ? » Il lui demanda, comme il le prit dans ses bras, le pressant contre lui, comme la première fois qu'il l'a vu, devant cette fontaine. D'un coup, il sentit une douleur atroce lui déchirer le ventre. Il lâcha son rouquin. Du sang tachait ses vêtements. Lavi l'avait blessé.

« Ne me touche plus. » lui demanda alors l'adolescent. Dans sa voix, il n'y avait aucune teinte. Elle n'était plus claire, limpide mais froide et dure.

« Ne m'approche plus. » Continua l'ancien exorciste. Avait-il retrouvé la mémoire ? Tyki trouvait étrangement familière son ancienne façon de parler, avant qu'il perde la mémoire quand il le croisait, et celle-ci qui était une mise en garde.

« Pourquoi… ? » Demanda alors le Noah. Sa douleur se reflétait dans sa voix : pourquoi être aussi distant d'un seul coup ? Eux qui étaient si proche avant. Puis il se rappela, avait-il fait une erreur cette nuit là ? Ce matin, il était étrange : il ne parlait pas, le regardait pas. L'avait-il violé ce soir-là ? Ses cris n'étaient pas des cries de plaisirs, mais de protestation ? Le rouquin n'avait jamais en réalité rien éprouvé pour lui, à part de la haine, depuis l'histoire avec Allen ?

« Je n'ai… pas à me justifier… » Il répondit, hésitant. Une ombre apparut à côté de lui. Cette ombre, apparut plus d'une fois à présent, une ombre qu'il méprisait plus les exorcistes à présent : le Comte Millénaire.

« Parce que c'est un pantin. Et que les pantins, ils sont à mes ordres. » Expliqua simplement le premier apôtre. « Mon petit Tyki… Tu sembles être devenu un danger pour Lavi. La meilleure chose est de t'éliminer non ? » Une aura maléfique se fit sentir. Le Comte semblait bien déterminé à tuer Tyki, pour préserver l'ancien exorciste de tout sentiment humain.

« J'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là… » Dit le Faiseur, sur un ton légèrement déçut. Malgré les apparences, il tenait vraiment à ses apôtres et Tyki était l'un de ses préférés après tout…

« Si selon vous c'est le seul moyen de rendre Lavi heureux. » il dit, avec un petit ton moqueur, « Je suis à vous ! » Certes, il ne voulait pas mourir mais il tenait plus au bonheur de son rouquin qu'à sa propre vie. Il sourit une dernière fois à l'adolescent, un peu troublé de la décision annoncée par le Noah, puis se retourna vers le Comte. Là, il ferma les yeux, près à mourir.

« Je te remercie de te montrer aussi coopératif. » Deux rayons violets apparurent aux mains du Comte, s'apprêtant à lancer un sort fatal sur son allié. Quelle puissance maléfique… Imposante même… Que Tyki en fut intimidé. Les rayons se dirigèrent vers le Noah, porteur du plaisir, à une grande vitesse. C'est alors que le rouquin accourut dans la direction de son amant.

« TYKI ! »

« … »

« … »

Quelques gouttes de pluie humidifièrent la peau du Noah, allongé par terre. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Je suis… Toujours en vie ? » S'étonna l'homme à la peau couleur cendre. Il se redressa. Et regarda autour de lui. Lavi était étendu, juste devant lui. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. Son corps tout entier était teinté de rouge… Comme du sang.

« LAVI ! » Il cria, comme il se leva et accourut vers son amant gravement blessé. Sa peau était froide, son corps était mou. Il le prit dans ses bras.

« Lavi ! Je t'en supplie ! Dis quelque chose ! » Difficilement, le rouquin ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait plus rien, il perdait peu à peu conscience. Il pouvait juste sentir le parfum du Noah qui le tenait dans ses bras. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers l'homme qui lui parlait.

« Tyki… Je… Je te… connais… n'est-ce pas ? » La main tremblante et ensanglantée du mourant vint toucher la joue de son amant. Puis celle-ci la quitta pour venir s'accrocher au sweat noir, trempé, de l'homme aux yeux dorés. Il essaya d'utiliser la force qui lui restait pour sortir quelques mots.

« Quand… tu dis mon nom… Une étrange sensation de chaleur envahit mon cœur… ». Lentement il ferma les yeux.

« Lavi ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! » S'exclama une nouvelle fois le Noah, en pressant le corps de son amant contre lui. Pour la première fois, Lavi afficha un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire sublime. Il était tellement beau, affectueux et chaleureux, mais il se dégageait en même temps de ce sourire une expression de mélancolie, de tristesse.

Il expira son dernier souffle. La main qui serrait si fort le haut du Noah libéra son emprise et tomba à terre, inerte. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une larme coula sur les joues de Tyki. Il était mort. Il serra le cadavre de son amant contre lui, en embrassant chaque partie de son visage : son front, ses joues, ses lèvres…

Il avait voulut sauver la vie de Tyki, il l'avait sauvé en sacrifice de sa propre vie.

Voulant laisser son apôtre du plaisir seul, le Comte jugea bon de s'éclipser.

**XXX**

Après la mort de son amant, Tyki ne se joigna plus aux Noah. Il restait enfermé dans son appartement, à fixer la fontaine. Il souffrait chaque minute, chaque longue seconde, d'une souffrance atroce. Il se sentait seul et coupable de ce qui était arrivé lors de la dernière nuit du rouquin. Parfois, lorsqu'il fixait la fontaine, il pensait voir Lavi, marchant autour, errant, comme la première fois, sans but. Plusieurs fois, il était descendu, persuadé que c'était vraiment lui. Mais tout revenait à la normale.

Après plusieurs années, il se força à renoncer à l'idée que son amant reviendrait et sombra dans la dépression totale. Sur sa table de chevet, il y avait le cache œil de son amant décédé, en souvenir des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble…

C'est ces éléments qui permettaient à Tyki de vivre, en pensant son amant toujours présent auprès de lui.

**FIN**

**(1) la première arche ressemblait à une véritable ville. Avec la grande tour au milieu, je me suis inspirée de cette arche pour ma fiction. **

**Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Bien ? Triste ? Nulle ? Commentez :)**


End file.
